Not Intoxicated
by AmethystAuthor11
Summary: Amethyst, a 19-year old girl,a cadet in the US Army, ends up in Narnia. She's King Edmund's perfect match-in the worst possible way. They get along like Voldemort and Harry Potter-which is to say, not at all. But trouble is brewing in Narnia, and both of their efforts are required to stop it. A story of passion, blind faith, friendship and love. ED/OC. AU! *ON HIATUS DON'T READ!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the first story I've ever written for Fanfiction. I'm sick of all the Edmund/Mary Sue stories so I decided to write my own Ed/oc story. My character's name is Amethyst, but she is not, and I repeat, SHE IS NOT-me. At all. ANyway, enjoy and please tell me what you think! Reviews mean a lot to me.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

The dark, shadowy figure stood stark still under the cover of the ash trees. Judging by the strained, stiff shoulders, the straight back and the closeness of the arms to the body, the person was obviously under some sort of pressure. She was holding something, something small, dark and deadly.

Amethyst took aim.

She could see the white-blond head of Anton Chekov much too clearly a few meters ahead of her. He was talking to another man, brunette. They shook hands, and her eyes did not miss the subtle push of a bag of white powder into the other man's hand. They exchanged a few words in Russian (at least, that's how it sounded, and they were in Russia after all). She would have to call backup, she couldn't go arrest them herself. That was suicide.

But by the time backup got there, it would be too late. The dealers would probably be on some private flight to who-knows-where. Maybe she could shoot them both, in the leg, then tie them up and wait for backup? She made the split second decision and called backup.

"Agent Raven?"

"Leopard, affirmative. They're leaving. I'll shoot them both, lodge the bullets in the ankle…"

"Tie 'em up. We're on our way."

She hung up.

Taking quick but careful aim again, she prepared to release the bullet. Amethyst took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

She was plunged into darkness.

"Catch me if you can, Lu!" Peter Pevensie, also known as High King Peter the Magnificent, yelled. It was rather undignified behavior for a High King, his brother, Edmund, thought, but first and foremost, they were teenagers and siblings. Ruling a kingdom and saving Narnia came second, at least at the moment.

"And then he came over to me, and said, "I love you more than I could put into words, Susan. I promise to love and care for you always." And then knelt and pulled out the ring and said—"

""Be Mine,"" chorused Edmund, Lucy and Peter (who had stopped running from Lucy). This was the fifth time Susan had narrated the story of Caspian's proposal to them- in the past hour.

Edmund could see why Caspian had strived to make it so perfect. His sister was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen-except in comparison to his other sister. Both of them, at 20 and 17, were considered absolutely lovely by all of Narnia-in different ways. While Sue, with her brown hair and startling eyes, was the epitome of class and gentle beauty, Lucy, with her flowing light brown hair and large eyes filled with childlike innocence, was beautiful in her innocence and youth. And then there was Peter. The blond King-still clean-shaven with his hair longer than it was before, and his sky blue eyes, was quite a conquest for the ladies.

Oh, and how he enjoyed it.

He was the greatest flirt in all of Narnia (though not better than that horrible Rabadash) and often had a different woman on his arm every day. But both he and they knew that he was not serious about it.

And then there was himself- King Edmund the Just. While Peter was blond and fair and kingly, Edmund was the dark horse. Sure, he was charming with the ladies and friendly, but he didn't exactly…_put himself out there_, like Pete. He was the diplomat, the strategist, and the adviser-known for both his hot temper and his fairness at the same time. He participated in the socializing from time to time, left with a smitten young woman very occasionally and usually just stayed in the background, observing. Sometimes it exhausted him-the façades of being always in control and cheerful. He often wondered how Peter did it. If he felt like scowling, he would scowl. If Pete felt like scowling, he would leave with a lady and work it off…some other way. Edmund could never do that. He would end up murdering the shallow, giggly ladies at court if he had to stand them for more than an hour or two.

"Silver for your thoughts, Ed?" Lucy laughed. He grinned. "My thoughts are worth more than that, Lucy. Two gold coins. Pay up, then!" His sister laughed, and they moved on. They were in the Western Wood, part of his territory, out for a ride. As they got deeper and deeper into the wood, laughing merrily, the more Edmund felt like something was strange.

"It's almost dusk. We ought to go back." Susan pointed out.

"Please, Susan. All of us know you just want to spend time with your new fiancé." Edmund grinned, while Sue sputtered something and went all red. They rode to the edge of the wood, where there lay a familiar waterfall. They could already hear the familiar bubbling of rushing water.

They stopped by the waterfall, each taking in it's beauty-the way the setting sun illuminated the ripples in the water, the fresh air, the dancing of the trees and the whispers of the wind. Edmund spotted a dark object at the edge of a clump of clover-leaved bushes. Curious, he left to investigate. It was dark and huddled. The closer he got, the more it looked like…

A person.

"Oh, Aslan. Oi, you three! Come see this!" His siblings ran towards him, eyes widening as he looked at them. Then he turned around.

It was getting up. The boy leapt up and brandished a weapon-a small weapon-that was dark and shiny. Edmund's eyes widened. He'd seen such a weapon long, long ago…in another life. It was what his father used when he went off to war.

The person was carrying a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Amethyst leapt up and aimed her gun at the four people in front of her. Fear rose in her throat. This was really scaring her. One moment, she's about to shoot two drug dealers and the next, it looked like she was in a place far, far away from Russia.

"Tell me the truth or I shoot. Are you or are you not part of the cocaine drug dealers in Russia?" she growled. She looked up at the people. They were hardly adults. The oldest couldn't have been older than 23, 25 at most.

"You…you're holding a gun." Stammered a girl. She had large blue eyes and an air of goodness around her. She looked harmless. But then, looks were deceiving.

"No shit, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes, and the kids looked at each other in confusion. "You have ten seconds to start talking or my bullets go through your heads. Ten…nine…eight…"

"Hold it!"

In a flash, something pointy and sharp and lethal looking was against her stomach. She sucked in her breath. The boy closest to her, who had dark hair and eyes, was holding a sword against her. What the hell?

"Touch any of them and this sword will be poking through your bloody carcass." He snarled. She gulped, but maintained her calm demeanor. "Same goes for you, buddy." But he wasn't listening. He was staring at her T-shirt, the black one she wore beneath her dirty black parka. And he was staring at the words on her chest.

"You're a girl!"

In spite of her being a CIA agent, a trained assassin and a field agent, she felt herself go red. So _that's _what he was staring at.

"Well spotted!" she said acidly. "Can we get back to me killing you if you don't tell me what the hell is going on here?"

He gazed at her, cold and calculating. The other boy, the blond one, came over.

"Put the gun away. He'll put the sword away. Let's settle this like civilized people."

That's what all the bad guys said before they killed people.

"No."

His blue eyes widened. She realized that he looked a lot like the younger girl, and the dark-haired guy resembled the other girl, who had brown hair. And they had similar noses…they were siblings.

This was a one-of-a-kind case in her career. Four siblings dressed in medieval clothing holding swords to her throat.

"Fine. You answer one of our questions, and we answer one of yours. Neither parties put our weapons down." The dark haired guy said. He spoke with commanding power and confidence, like he was royalty, or more likely, a diplomat. She shrugged.

"'Kay. I go first. What do you have to do with the drug dealers? You know, cocaine, Russia?"

They looked genuinely confused-and she could spot liars. "Nothing. We know no drug dealers. What the hell's cocaine? And we've heard of Russia. It went to war with our country…in another place, on Earth."

"On Earth? What-but-how…"

"Our turn." Interrupted the girl with long brown hair. She was really pretty, beautiful in a fine, delicate way. "First of all, I'd like to say that we're from Earth, but we came here many years ago. This place is not on Earth. It's a magical realm called Narnia. When we were on Earth, it was 1942…I think. There was a war, known as World War II, going on. So we know not of your…cocaine. Our question: who are you and how did you get here?"

Breathe, Amethyst, breathe. You're probably in a coma after the job. Or maybe you got drugged. Yeah, that's most likely. But there's no drug that could do this, is there? But there's no way I'm in a freakin' magical realm!

"Whoa…what the heck are you lunatics talking about? What's wrong with you? How old do you think I am, six? Magical realm called Narnia? Are you high or something? Wait, I know, you must be caught by Anton and maybe they're trying some new drug for dementia on you…or maybe-"

"Answer the question already!" yelled the brunette. " We've been completely honest with you. You are really starting to piss me off. Do you want this through you?" he prodded her with the sword and her blood turned cold. "Fair's fair. Answer Susan. How did you get here?"

"I was busting a drug deal in Russia. I'm with the CIA in America. ("America!" Susan exclaimed. "So that explains the accent!") Anyway, I was about to shoot a guy in the leg. When I pulled the trigger, I ended up here." She glared at the dark haired boy (it was getting tiring calling him that, just as it was getting tiring holding her gun.)

"My question: Why would I believe you? Prove that I'm in Narnia, as you call it, that you aren't drug dealers, and this isn't a hoax."

Her head was spinning. 1942? World War II? These kids were history to her! Could her day get any weirder?

Looks like God took that as a personal challenge.

Believe it or not, a mouse, yes, a freaking MOUSE walked up to Blondie and said,

"Greetings, Your Majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to say, thanks so, so, ****_so_**** much for the reviews and favorites and follows! I didn't expect any and you guys totally made my day! **

**I got a review saying that Amethyst was a Mary-Sueish character herself when I was striving to achieve the opposite. To this I'd like to say: Bear with me, please! I know it's extra convenient that she's in the CIA and stuff and she just falls into Narnia, but she has her issues, trust me! She is FAR from perfect, at least that is what I'm trying to show. You'll see that in this chapter and in the second chapter as well, if you'd read it. But I really appreciate the suggestion, and this feedback was valuable. So thanks!**

**James Birdsong: Thanks!**

**ThatCharmSpeakingGirl: Thanks, and I hope this chapter's long enough!**

**HarryFreakinPotterFan: Here's the chapter! Now where's my review... :)**

CHAPTER 3

The girl stared as Reepicheep bowed down to them. "Hallo, Reep." Edmund grinned. "Look what the cat dragged in."

She glared at him, her grey eyes large and threatening. But when she looked at Reepicheep, pure and utter shock took over.

"Oh God…" she said quietly. Straightening her back, she said, louder, "H_oly _mother fu-"

Susan put a hand over Lucy's ear. "Hey, I'm 17 now! I've fought battles and saved Narnia. I can afford to hear a few swear words!" she protested. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I ought to wash out her mouth with soap!" Sue chastised. The girl was staring at the mouse. Then suddenly, she picked Reep up.

_She picked Reep up._

"PUT ME DOWN YOU UNCOUTH CREATURE!" he screamed. He drew his sword, and the girl yelped and let go.

"Holy shit." She swore. "It talks. It's not a doll and there's no technology involved. It talks. It really talks. And who gives a freaking mouse a flipping sword?"

She annoyed him and fascinated him. He could see she wasn't Narnian and neither was she from his time in England. He'd never met a girl who swore like a sailor (perhaps worse), dressed like a man, kept her hair like a man (it was a little shorter than Caspian's hair, just below her ears. And for Aslan's sake, Caspian was a man!) And picked up a mouse. No women he knew ever picked up mice.

"Look, that's your proof. In Narnia, animals talk. This is not a hoax. You aren't on Earth anymore. " Edmund said.

"Well then, I'm in a coma." She announced. "I probably got shot on my last mission and I'm in a coma. In that case, there's nothing I can do about it."

"If you were in a coma, would you know you were in a coma?" Edmund challenged.

"Well, why not?" she asked.

"Look," Peter sighed. "I'm telling you, this is real. I'm sorry, but it is. I swear on my siblings lives that we exist, this world exists and you're in it."

Her eyes softened slightly.

"Come on, we can be friends!" Lu said eagerly. His sister could make anyone believe anything. That was why they were here in the first place. "Please believe us, it's all true."

The girl's eyes softened further.

She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Um…all this is-it's weird. It's crazy. It takes some getting used to. I'm a cop, and as far as I'm concerned, you guys could be friends, or enemies. If you're not enemies, I won't bother you. If you're enemies, I'll just kill you. But you're innocent until proven guilty. So for now, you live." She stated simply.

"Aren't you all sunshine and rainbows?" Edmund said drily. She glared at him. "I'm still holding the gun."

"I'm still holding the sword."

"The gun would kill you first."

"The sword is a lot more painful."

"I won't feel the pain if I use the gun."

"You would, because my siblings will kill you"

"Then I'll-"

"What's a cop?" Lucy interrupted hastily. They put off their verbal sparring. For now.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Well, cops are like, police. You do know what policemen are?"

"Of course." Lucy said.

"Well, then I'm a policewoman. A more…senior, policewoman."

He had a feeling she wasn't telling them something.

"Which year are you from?" asked Susan.

"2013,"

A collective gasp was let out.

"What happened in the war? Did we win?" Edmund asked immediately. He was filled with a burning desire to know more.

"Uh…yeah, you did. You guys are British, huh?"

"We're Narnian." Lucy said proudly. The girl let out a sigh. "Look, I still don't know if I believe in all this Narnia stuff, okay? I don't trust you but I'm stuck here and I don't see any way of getting back. All this is temporary anyway."

"And I thought I was a cynic." Susan muttered.

"Right." Peter cleared his throat. "It's after dusk, and we must get back soon. You-er, may I know your name?"

She scowled. "No. It's better if you don't."

"Oh, so what are we supposed to call you the whole time we're stuck here with you?" Edmund asked testily. He'd thought that he'd had trust issues, but he was a newborn baby compared to her. She was getting on his nerves.

"Fine." She sighed. She thought for a while before saying,

"Amethyst. Yes, that's my real name, no, my parents didn't name me that, yes, I made it up, no, I'm not telling you my last name."

Peter's mouth hung slightly open.

"And you guys? I know that _she_-" she pointed at Susan. "-Is Susan. And Blondie over there is Peter." Edmund chuckled at Peter's face. _Blondie _indeed. "What about pretty boy and the youngest?"

Now Peter chuckled. Edmund raised an indignant eyebrow.

"I'm Lucy." Said his sister. "It was very interesting meeting you." She laughed.

"And I'm Edmund Pevensie, _not _Pretty boy!"

She gave an unladylike snort. "Whatever you say, pretty boy."

He poked her with the sword, on the edge now.

"Okay, okay, I take it back!" she muttered. "Yeesh, anger management required." He lowered the sword, and, after a moment of deliberation, she lowered the gun and put it in her belt. She was wearing black tights of some other strange material and a black tunic top of some sorts. It had sleeves till her mid-forearms and words were scrawled across the chest in silver writing. Whoever wrote on a tunic? Her clothes were definitely not Narnian, nor were they English. He peered closer, and the writing read,

'JOIN THE ARMY, SEE THE WORLD, MEET INTERESTING PEOPLE, AND KILL THEM.'

Why was he not surprised?

"Done checking to see if I'm really female yet?" she asked, her pale cheeks slightly red. He went red too.

"No…I wasn't…I mean, I-I was just reading the words-"

"Hey Ed!" Peter interrupted. Get Amethyst on Lucy's horse. We must depart!"

"I can't ride horses!" she screamed.

"You'll just have to learn then, won't you?" Edmund said with a devilish grin that he couldn't help.

"You people are evil! I think I'll just stay here." She said.

"Alright." Said Edmund solemnly. "We are now going to our beautiful and splendid castle, Cair Paravel. It's huge with hundreds of rooms, and divine food, and beautiful courtyards, and the best armory ever, and luxurious beds and lush sitting areas and fountains and…"

"I'll come!" she interrupted. "Just shut up, and I'll come."

Susan and Lucy laughed. Peter was talking to Reepicheep very seriously indeed.

"That's Lucy's horse, Starlight." He pointed to a midnight black mare with a star-shaped mark on her forehead.

"D-Does she talk?"

"No. There are talking animals in Narnia but there are some dumb animals too. No one rides talking animals much except when we're in battle." She looked a little suspicious now, and it annoyed him. He took a deep breath. "Lucy, pull her up!" His sister pulled Amethyst up, and he mounted his own horse. Four became six as Reep rode with him too, and all the way back they spoke of little else but the arising conflict with Calormen.

At this time, just 24 hours ago, Amethyst had been at some cheap hotel around Moscow, and today she way apparently in a mystical land called Narnia where animals spoke.

Agent Amethyst Hecate Violet was rational and analytic, sure, but she had one thing every field agent prided himself or herself on: good guts. She always followed her intuition at the end of the day, and stuck with her gut. She'd been trained to follow her instincts. And those instincts were the only reason why she wasn't fleeing right now. Because somewhere, at the back of her mind, she accepted all this. Even though she argued that there was no way this made sense, she also knew, that putting aside all logical thought, this was the only thing that made sense.

The horse she rode was beautiful, and seriously uncomfortable to sit on. Her butt ached already and they weren't even close to this beautiful 'Cair Paravel'. She was tired, sleepy, nervous and annoyed. Lucy smiled kindly at her, and it made her heart warm unexpectedly. Her father had been with the Secret Service as well. Her mother had died when she was young. Amethyst and her dad had a great relationship-when she actually got to see his face. Which was about once every few months. Life had been different for her-she'd stay with some retired agent for a few months, meet her dad, then move somewhere else. She'd never got a chance to be that typical teenage girl. She'd never wanted to be either. When her father had died when she was sixteen, she didn't cry. She couldn't. Because she couldn't accept it, couldn't believe it; she _wouldn't _believe it. She felt like Dad was just gone on another mission, and like always, would come back after a few months.

But he'd never come back.

Seeing these siblings made her slightly envious, made her wish for some kind of bond with a person; made her want to be able to open up to someone.

_Yeah, right. Between busting drug deals and travelling to magical realms, you're really gonna get a chance to do THAT. You don't need anyone, Amethyst. You don't need to open up and you don't need to trust. You trust yourself and that's enough._

''How old are you, Amethyst?" Lucy asked.

"Uh…I'm nineteen. You?"

"I'm seventeen. Ed's nineteen too. Susan's twenty and Peter's twenty-two." She said.

"How come you're so young yet you're a policeman…policewoman?" asked Edmund.

"I joined young, I got recruited young. It's hardly been a year in the service for me." She shrugged.

"And what's the CIA?" Edmund asked casually. She went all alert immediately.

"It's none of your business." She snapped.

"Touchy, touchy," she heard him mutter. She scowled. Of all four of them, Edmund Pevensie seemed the worst. Annoying, impatient and cocky and sardonic. Pretty Boy was not her type, personality wise…

Lucy chattered away as they whipped past the woods, her lands flying around, making animated gestures, while her brown-red hair flying behind her. She remained silent until a sudden thought struck her.

"Hey, Lucy…are you guys _royalty _or something?" she asked incredulously, having seen the mouse (mice. could. talk. _mice. could. talk._) address Blondie as 'Your Majesty'

Lucy giggled. "Yes, we are the Kings and Queen of Narnia. Susan, my brothers, and I rule over here along with King Caspian, Susan's fiancé."

She saw Susan blush at the very mention of his name. The two must have been really in love.

"You guys are hardly adults!" she protested.

"You're hardly an adult as well," said Edmund. "And you're with the police, you're a peace-keeper. We keep peace in Narnia as well. It's almost the same thing."

He had a point there, unfortunately.

They rode on in silence again. She looked up at the sky. There were stars and constellations that she'd never ever seen before. More proof that she really was in Narnia.

But she couldn't be, and this couldn't be real, right? There was no way any of this was possible. These people, though young (and age is but a number anyway) were still suspicious and she couldn't trust them.

After what seemed like six or seven hours to her, they reached the edge of a clearing and her mouth dropped open.

Between her various missions and training, she didn't exactly have time to watch a lot of movies. But everyone knew of Sleeping Beauty's Castle, and The Beauty And The Beast's. Well, compared to _this_, those looked like slums.

Cair Paravel was…magnificent. It was everything a castle should be. It was perhaps the most spectacular sight she'd seen in her life, standing tall and proud and majestic. She saw Lucy's eyes shine when she saw it. She must have been proud to live here.

"Wow…this is _so cool_!" she admitted. "I mean, for a house in medieval times and all." She said hastily.

Pretty Boy smirked. "I hate to say this, but…I told you so!"

She rolled her eyes. How desperate must he be for a real challenge in life if he gloated over the smallest win?

They rode in and dismounted the horses. Well, the others dismounted. She just slid off and landed on her butt. Edmund laughed. She glared. She could see this becoming everyday routine.

"Your Majesties,"

Oh GOD.

Before them stood a man.

And a horse.

But it was still a man.

But it was a horse.

"Oh _crap_. What the hell-?"

"He's a centaur-half-man, half-horse. More proof that Narnia isn't on Earth. Speak well to him, he is our best military adviser, Oreius." Susan muttered.

"Oh, _crap._" She said again numbly.

"And who may you be?" the centaur turned towards her. She gulped. He couldn't be real. This was all probably special effects, or some strange virtual world. Yeah, that's it. She was in some strange virtual game. She'd come out any second now.

"Is she dumb or is she deaf?" Oreius asked Edmund. He smirked. "She's-"

"Neither." Amethyst finally found her voice. "I'm Amethyst from…um, another world. Hi,"

"From another world indeed." This Oreius thing muttered. "Your majesties, the situation with Calormen…"

Lucy dragged her away, though she'd wanted to listen in. They were speaking of war, and war always interested her.

The castle was even more beautiful on the inside.

"We must find you a dress to wear for the night. And tomorrow, we shall take your measurements. You simply cannot go around Narnia in those strange clothes!" Lucy said.

"No!" Amethyst protested. "I'm sorry, but really, I'd prefer to sleep like this, in my own clothes and there is _no way _I am ever wearing a dress. Ever." She said firmly. "The last time I wore a dress was-" she stopped, a lump forming in her throat. The last time she'd worn a dress was three years ago, at her father's funeral. "I can't even remember when it was!" she amended.

Lucy looked like she had some sort of internal battle going on, but she just sighed in the end.

"You can sleep in your own clothes tonight, but we'll discuss the whole matter of dresses with Susan tomorrow." Amethyst had a feeling Susan wouldn't be so kind. "I will show you to your chambers."

"Thanks." She said. She was taken to a pretty room with blue-green walls. There was a big bed that looked really comfy and an oak writing table. She could see an adjoining bath with a huge, porcelain colored bathtub.

She'd never taken a bath for more than ten minutes in her life.

"The room's cool. Thank you," she said, sleepy, exhausted and still supremely confused.

Lucy smiled a pretty, sincere smile that made Amethyst yearn to believe that she could…well, believe. Believe and trust. But she knew she couldn't.

"Amethyst," she said softly, "I just want you to know that, regardless of whether you trust me or whether the others trust you…I trust you. I think you'll be a great friend, and I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Amethyst didn't know what to say. Sincere, happy thoughts and words always made her feel awkward.

"Yeah…thanks, I guess. I don't know what to make of this right now, and I don't trust any of you yet. But I…maybe I'll trust you someday. We'll see."

Lucy nodded, and said goodnight. Then she left. Amethyst sighed, pulled off her parka and her belt. Feeling the bulge in her pockets, she excitedly turned them over. Her cell phone! What if she could call someone and…yeah, no. It was completely dead. Just her luck. Her other pocket held a bill from some cheap coffee shop. Had it really been so long ago? Amethyst laid down on the bed. She wondered if the dealers had been caught, or if all this was their doing in the first place. She wondered where the rest of her team was. And most of all, she wondered when and how she would get to go back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi everyone! I have a few important comments to make on my stupidity, so please bear with me!**

**FIRST: TIMELINE. You must be wondering when exactly these events are unfolding. Well, This story is slightly AU and takes place after Prince Caspian but before Voyage Of The Dawn Treader, the AU factor being that****_ the Pevensies did not go back to Narnia but stayed and ruled with Prince Caspian._**** Whether they will go back to England, though, is just something that you will have to wait and see...**

**SECOND : I realized NOW that I totally forgot to put in disclaimers! Well...um...better late than never, huh? I'll just put them in from now on.**

**THIRD: Sorry if I took a bit long to update, my exams were going on. When I got over them I had writers block so I apologize if this chapter's no good at all.**

***End of comments on stupidity***

**MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL:**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou all for reviewing and following and favoriting! It means a lot to me and I get really happy when I see that I've got faves/reviews/follows. Thanks so much!**

** .books: tHANKS, I'm really glad you liked it!**

**Artistpeace: *blushes* thanks :) Here's the update, longest chapter till now; hopefully you'll like it!**

**ThatCharmspeakingGirl: Well, hopefully you like this chapter even better than the last, it's much longer. AND I'M SO RELIEVED That Amethyst doesn't come across as a Sue. That would really suck. I'm glad you liked the banter between Amethyst and Ed; there's more in this chapter. Thanks for your comments and compliments!**

**HarryFreakinPotterFan: Aw, you flatter me! You happy, me happy! thanks for the review you promised and now here's my update for ya!**

**Guest: I ****wasn't thinking of Gallagher girls, but I loved those books! I thought it would be cool to have Amethyst in the CIA too, glad someone agrees. Thanks for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own The Chronicles Of Narnia. Hell has frozen over. Ants wear pants. Pigs can fly. **

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

CHAPTER 4

" Calormen." Edmund said by way of greeting when he entered the dining hall the next morning.

"Good morning to you too, Ed," Lucy replied. "Or rather, good night. You look like you need to sleep."

"Yes, well, I've been up all night." Edmund said, rubbing his eyes. He probably looked terribly un-kingly, he realized. His crown was askew on his head and his hair was sticking up in all directions and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He certainly felt asleep.

"Okay, look, this is the situation with Calormen," he started, and all his siblings straightened up. Caspian was present too today, looking every bit a King, a charming smile on his face. He was holding Susan's hand and for Pete's sake (quite literally, because Peter was fuming and seething; this came with the duty of being an older brother) Ed hoped that they would stop acting so lovey-dovey already. He felt slightly nauseous at all the sweetness.

"Recently, an army attacked several villages and districts of Calormen. All the people, unprepared, were killed mercilessly. No one was spared."

"That's terrible," Susan said gravely. Edmund chuckled darkly. "Yes, it is. Especially because they think that we were the ones who attacked them."

Silence.

"What!" Lucy said, outraged. "But how? What proofs have they that Narnia initiated the attacks on Calormen at all?"

Edmund swallowed. Here came the worst, the most unbelievable part. In all his life, he'd never heard of something like this. And that was saying something, because he'd seen innumerable strange things in his life.

"Oh, they've got proof, alright." He sighed. "The people all claim to have been attacked by men and beasts alike, all wearing the scarlet and gold colors of Narnia with the Lion engraved upon their armor. Only one kingdom has armor like that."

"Couldn't they be lying?" Peter frowned, stroking his chin. "Maybe they were all blackmailed into spinning some barmy stories."

"That had occurred to me, yes, but there is no proof that they had been blackmailed. Neither is there proof that Narnia attacked them. Our armies are all intact, and no regiment went missing. But we cannot just deny the words of twenty-five whole villages that claim to have seen the whole thing with their own eyes. More than a thousand men say that Calormen was attacked by Narnians."

Caspian sighed grimly. "We cannot prove that the villagers are lying and neither can we disregard the fact that thousands have claimed that they saw our army attack. But then again, we have proof that the army went nowhere on the day the attack occurred."

Edmund yanked at his hair in frustration. "I looked through the testaments and words very carefully. The description is definitely that of a Narnian army. According to Oreius, who went to Calormen to speak with the witnesses, signs of blackmail or torture were not blatantly obvious. I have written to the Tisroc himself, telling him that we know not of any mutiny among our soldiers and definitely did not initiate an attack; I will need all of your signatures, Oreius's as well." He yawned and stuffed toast into his open mouth.

"Very well," Peter said, rising. "I will call a council and we shall discuss these matters." Edmund rose too, but Lucy reached out and pushed him down.

"Edmund Pevensie, you _will_ eat. You are already sleep deprived and terribly depressive, no need to add 'half-starved' to that list. Peter will take care of the Council meeting, won't you, Pete?"

"Get some rest, Ed." Peter said firmly. "I'll handle the meetings today."

"Yes, and you can help us plan the wedding!" Susan squealed.

Edmund groaned.

"Please, please let me come to the meeting, Peter!" he begged. "I'll be very helpful! Or let me do something else. Do you have any work for me at all?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Peter grinned. "Go bring Amethyst down and show her round the castle."

Ed's jaw dropped open. "No, no, I can't do that. I'll be too busy planning Sue's wedding," he said hurriedly.

"Oh, you're too kind, Edmund," Susan said, eyes twinkling. "But I'm sure Lucy can help me out today with that, can't you, Lu?"

Lucy gave Edmund an angelic smile before replying yes to Susan. He glared at all of them. Why did his siblings have to pick today to round up on him? Just King or not, Edmund Pevensie was still subject to the wrath of his brother and sisters through and through.

"Fine." He groaned. "But I'm not leaving this table for at least half an hour. I need all the strength I can get if I'm going to be spending the whole day with _her_."

Amethyst jumped out of bed gun in hand. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was shooting that bullet and then…oh. That's what had happened.

She couldn't believe it was all real. She'd expected to wake up in a hospital bed, Agent Leopard leaning over her, telling her that she'd gone into a coma, the bad guys were caught, and she'd get a raise. No such luck. She was still stuck in this nightmare of a Narnia place with those freaky kids who called themselves kings and queens and ruled with some talking mouse. Trying to breathe slower, she failed miserably – another being had walked in. She was a tall, pretty woman with sea green hair…she didn't even want to think about it.

"Greetings, My Lady," she said in a sweet, mellow voice. "I am Acacia, your chambermaid. How does the morning find you?"

Amethyst gulped. "I-I-I'm fine." She said. She had a _chambermaid _now?

"I have drawn the water for your bath, My Lady. If you will follow me," Numbly, she followed Acacia to the big bathtub that was brimming with steaming water. She sighed involuntarily. It had been a few weeks since she'd had a real bath.

"Hey, um…Acacia? Can I ask you something, if you don't find it strange?"

"Of course, My Lady."

"What are you?" Amethyst asked bluntly. "I've seen talking animals and centaurs till now. Might as well find out what other…creatures, exist here."

The chambermaid smiled lightly. "I am a dryad - a tree spirit. I live _in _a tree…I am the spirit of that tree. More specifically, an Acacia tree. I can stray from my tree but I go back to it in the nights, I am rooted to it. Would you like help undressing?"

"No!" she said, horrified. She was still trying to make out the whole 'I live in a tree' part but just gave up and concentrated at the other part of Acacia's speech. "Why would I need help undressing?"

Acacia actually thought for a while before answering, "I don't know. When women are in their dresses, they need help with the laces. But then again, you are not in a dress. Very well, please call on me when you need help lacing your corset or gown."

Corset? Gown? "I'm not wearing a _corset _or a _gown_!" she blurted. "Don't you have any pants?"

The other woman's eyes widened. "But 'tis men who wear pants." She said. Amethyst gave out a short, frustrated laugh. "Do I look very womanly to you?" she demanded. Acacia giggled softly. "No, My Lady."

"Then get me a pair of pants, please. And a shirt." She added as an afterthought. "Oh, or I can just wear these!" she pointed to her current clothes. She'd just realized she was wearing them. They were filthy, but she didn't plan to stick around. Plus, she'd worn clothes in worse conditions.

But Acacia's look of horror told her that doing so would be unacceptable.

"Queen Susan would have a fit!" she exclaimed. "I'll just…erm, get you a tunic. It may be a few sizes too big for you, but it shall have to do. Are you sure you don't want to wear a dress?" she added.

"Absolutely not. Especially not one with a corset. Ugh," she shuddered. She hadn't as much of a problem with wearing a corset as she had with wearing a dress. The thought of wearing one…it brought back memories she really didn't need at the moment.

"I shall take your leave then. Enjoy your bath," said her chambermaid, and left. She stripped down and got into the steaming water, closing her eyes and giving a long sigh. It felt so good to sink into the water and just…be. To not be running for her life, not be talking to her seniors, not be wondering what the hell she was doing in this strange place or whatever she had gotten herself into…just exist, to just _live_. Amethyst lived alone in a tiny pigsty-er, house, in central New York. Sometimes she felt like a duplicate of her father-living her job. She thought about what he'd teach her every time he came to visit, the day before he embarked on a new mission.

_He'd kneel down and take her by the shoulders. "Amethyst…I'm leaving now, you know."_

"_I know, Daddy. Good luck,"_

"_Remember – don't make the same mistakes your mother made." He'd say heavily._

"_Of course not. I won't-"_

"_Don't trust anyone but yourself. Don't depend on anyone but yourself. Don't love anyone but yourself."_

"_But I love you, Daddy." She's say, confused. And her father would look at her, his eyes as gray as the winter sky, with wisdom in them that comes only with experience. Anger clouds sadness._

"_See? That's your first mistake right there! You trust me, when I am human and can easily misuse your trust and hurt you. You still depend on me, and as soon as you are old enough to earn, you must get rid of this. And you love me. Amethyst, people will do anything for those they love. Do you see how you could hurt yourself because of me? Do you see how they can use me to get to you? Guard your trust and your heart better than anything in the world. Don't ever, EVER give them away."_

"_Yes, Daddy." She's reply earnestly, and though her eyes are swimming with tears, she wouldn't show them. Tears are a sign of weakness, she'd think, and Amethyst Hecate Violet, you are NOT weak._

"_Bye, baby," her dad would whisper._

"_Daddy!" she'd call out. "D-does this mean you don't love me?"_

_He'd smile sadly. "I love you more than anything, Amethyst. And that is my greatest blessing and my worst curse."_

"My lady? I have found a suitable tunic, I think. Queen Lucy is too small, and Queen Susan is too tall. I have found an old tunic, a men's tunic. I hope it fits." Acacia entered and spoke a little nervously.

"Huh? Oh, sure, just leave it there. Thanks so much. And for God's sake, don't call me My Lady; I'm not. Just call me Amethyst." She grinned slightly, but it felt forced.

Acacia curtseyed and left, saying, "As you wish, My Lady-er, Amethyst." Amethyst used the medieval version of soap, rinsed, and then got out. A fluffy red towel hung and she dried off. Then she examined the tunic. It was…fine. It consisted of a plain white shirt too big for her and some sort of breaches, with a belt that would need a lot of tightening. She donned her underclothes, and then slipped the tunic over her head. It felt curiously soft and smooth on her body, like the feel of spring's first breeze over one's skin. It was too large at the shoulders and hung off. The breaches weren't too long but too wide. She fastened it with the belt and tucked the shirt out. It was shapeless and came till mid-thigh – typical Amethyst clothing. Not even bothering to run a hand through her damp pixie-cut bangs, she put on her black combat boots and made her way outside. The castle place (what was it called again? Pair Caravel?) Was so deserted. She turned at three corridors and reached…her door. Just _great_.

"You're wearing my clothes!"

"Holy shit!"

Amethyst jumped a mile. For behind her, hardly a hair's breadth away, stood Pretty Boy, wearing a tunic terribly similar to her borrowed one. Come to think about it…

"That's my tunic! How _dare _you wear my tunic!" he said in outrage. She flipped.

"Excuse me? Dude, it's not like I placed an order and got a vintage Pretty Boy tunic, 50 % off. I took what I was given by my chambermaid, the tree. Acacia."

Edmund scowled. Or maybe that was just how his face was. It probably took him extra effort to smile. "You could have borrowed Susan's-"

"Too tall."

"Lucy's-"

"Too small."

"Worn a dress."

"You're freaking kidding me."

"Worn your own clothes."

"Susan would kill me."

"Borrowed from someone your own size."

"Such as…?"

"There you two are!" Cue arrival of Lucy. Edmund glared at Amethyst. Amethyst glared at Edmund. Lucy interrupted. What else is new?

"Amethyst, why-are those Ed's old clothes?" she giggled. Indignantly, Amethyst explained the story. "We'll take your measurements later, then. I don't think wearing Ed's clothes is working out." She said with a smile.

"Whoa…measurements? I don't need them and I don't need Edmund's stupid clothes either. I'm finding a way outta here."

Lucy's jaw dropped open comically. "You can't do that! You go when Aslan wants you to go. There's no way to leave before your time comes."

"Look, don't spout philosophical crap at me." She said bluntly. "And what the hell is an Aslan?"

Edmund groaned loudly. "Oh, for the love of Narnia!"

"What?" Amethyst demanded. "You expect me to just _believe _I turned up in a magical country when you don't answer any of my questions about it?"

"I'll tell her, Edmund. Go talk to Susan about red tablecloths and blue tablecloths – I just can't do it anymore. Meet us down at the dining hall, and then you can give Amethyst a tour of the castle."

"Fabulous." Edmund and Amethyst muttered at the same time. Lucy laughed some more. Amethyst had a feeling that it would be a very long day.

Though she didn't exactly trust these people, she saw that they meant no harm to her…for now. Maybe they wanted to get her guard down and then do something? But what? They obviously had nothing to do with the drug dealers. And what they said looked to be true- the centaur did _not _look like special effects and neither did the mouse. Things like this didn't happen on Earth. Was it possible that the drug dealers had drugged her or was she in a coma? But how? They'd had no clue she'd been watching them and she knew of no drugs that could cause dreams so…vivid. Plus, people in a coma were scientifically proven to be unaware of the fact, come to think of it. It was what they'd taught her at the Academy once. Could she believe in all this? Could she believe these kids? Could she ever go home?

"Aslan," Lucy sighed, and Amethyst drew out of her reverie. "Aslan is…He's…Aslan _is._ He's everything and nothing. He's all of Narnia and beyond. He's the world's greatest wonder and miracle and exists anywhere and everywhere."

"So basically, he's God?" asked Amethyst. Even though she'd never been religious, this Aslan being sounded like what she'd heard of God, in her world.

"Well…yes." Said Lucy, hesitantly. "Except God is portrayed as human. Aslan is a lion."

"_A lion?" _Amethyst asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Lucy said earnestly. Her round face was shining and her eyes held utmost trust and faith in them.

"Aslan is the greatest, fiercest, yet gentlest lion in the whole wide universe. He's the true King of Narnia. He's absolutely marvelous – He has the softest fur the colour of the blazing sun, and eyes as sweet and smooth and soft as honey. And His roar…well, you'll never hear anything like it. It is unmatched. Aslan is – well, He takes your breath away, Amethyst. He gives you something to live for. He gives you love and hope and happiness."

Amethyst felt a small lump in her throat that she fought hard to push down. There was just so much love; so much hope, so much faith, and so much trust in this girl, it overwhelmed her. She'd never seen someone so…untouched, so innocent. But there seemed to be wisdom in her too; the same wisdom she'd always seen in her dad. This girl had had bad experiences too, yet, she wasn't bitter. How was that? Amethyst wasn't emotional (at least outwardly) but she was terribly curious and resolved to find out while she was stuck here. It would be good…training. For when she got back. Yeah, that's it. She didn't trust Lucy yet, though _may _have just been beginning to believe her only as there was no other real explanation. But it would be a nice mind-game for her, figuring this girl out.

"The way you talk about Aslan," Amethyst began softly, "It sounds like you've actually met Him."

"I have." Lucy chuckled. "And now, let me tell you how. It started when I stumbled into a wardrobe…"

They reached the dining room and they sat down. Edmund wasn't there yet – Amethyst could care less. She listened wordlessly as Lucy told her how she came into Narnia, then brought Edmund, how he was under the White Witch's influence, how they saved Narnia. Then she told them how they came back a second time, met Caspian and helped, and how they were still there thanks to Aslan.

Amethyst was speechless.

She rubbed her brow in confusion. Lucy had just narrated a story so amazing, so flawless. It couldn't be just that, could it? Was it just a story? Was she making it up?

On the other hand, the way the younger girl told it was fluent, no stuttering, no pausing to remember – she told it as if she had actually lived it, experienced it. What was she to do? Did she believe in this shit or not? She couldn't live like this. Amethyst could not stand not knowing. So finally, she made her decision.

_She would accept all of this, but she wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't doubt; she would question. She wouldn't scorn; she would turn a blind eye. As long as Amethyst was here with no way out, she would adjust and try and cope in this place. She'd see where this path led her. She'd keep her wits around her. She'd observe everything and she'd live inconspicuously. She would trust no one. She would try to depend on no one. And obviously, she would love no one._

"That's…unbelievably cool. So now you've been here for what…6-7 years? From when you were ten?"

"Yes. We fought a few wars, few minor battles, but otherwise, there is peace across all of Narnia." Lucy smiled.

"Wow." She managed.

"I HATE TABLECLOTHS!" A loud, obnoxious male voice boomed as King Edmund the

***cough cough*** _Just_ strode into the room.

"Oh, Lucy, she just wouldn't shut it! "Red goes with the Narnian flag, but blue goes with my dress, and red suits Caspian, but blue suits me, oh, Ed, whatever do I do?" and if I say red, she'll frown and say, "Why not blue?" and if I say blue, she'll frown and say, "Why not red?" It's maddening!"

Lucy was chortling, rocking back and forth in her chair. "Sorry, Ed," she said, catching the furious glare on Pretty Boy's face. "But the look on your face was priceless!" and indeed, it had made both Amethyst and Lucy laugh loudly. "Maybe you should cool off, show Amethyst around the castle," she offered.

Edmund groaned. Amethyst groaned.

"Peter ordered you to, Ed," Lucy said sternly. He glared at Amethyst as if it was all her fault.

"What did I do?" she demanded.

"You exist." He said coldly. "Literally." She gave him a death glare that was known to make grown men with twelve piercings on each lip and tattoos across their entire torsos cry. She was satisfied to see him shrink back a little.

"It's not like I want to be here." She said, "It's not like I wanted you guys to find me, or like I wanted to know _you _at all."

He scowled. "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Ugh, just follow me!"

Edmund trudged forward, Amethyst struggling to keep up. They strode along the length of the castle first, him pointing out the different parts and her just staring. He was impressed that she had managed to keep pace with him when he was literally running from one place to another.

"These are the Queen's chambers. That's Queen Susan's courtyard. Those are the stables with the talking and dumb animals. That's the south exit. Those extend into courtrooms where the criminals are prosecuted. It's where I rule."

"You, ruling amongst criminals, sentencing poor, innocent people to death every day? How surprising."

"I'm called the Just King for a reason, and it's not because my amazing dark good looks do justice to all the ladies out there swooning over me." He said in his defense. She snorted. "What good looks? Oh, I see, you're talking about the non-existent ones!" she said, in a falsetto cheery voice. He rolled his eyes.

"This is the Throne Room," he said. Her wintery eyes swept across the whole room and she looked awed, but was quick to look nonchalant. Her eyes wandered to a huge tapestry of Aslan on the wall.

"So that's the great Aslan your sister has so much faith in?" she asked, not skeptically, but in a more curious tone of voice.

"Yes, that's Aslan. The Great Lion." Edmund said reverently. Amethyst stared at the picture like it was a puzzle she was trying to solve.

"Let's go," he said eventually. They walked out of the lawn. He pointed out a few more places, feeling rather strange and awkward. He wasn't used to women being quiet when he was around. Au contraire, they blabbered on until he loudly interrupted or just escaped. But this girl was silently observing the castle. She was either overwhelmed, or she was a spy.

He really hoped it wasn't the latter.

But he knew nothing about her at all, except for the fact that she came from America, Earth, and she was part of a police force called the CIA. And that she had a gun.

"What is this CIA?" he blurted, unable to take it, "And why were you – what do you call it? Busting…busting a deal?"

She looked at him sharply. "I've already told you it's none of your business." She snapped.

"It is," he persisted. "I'm a King of this country, and as King, it is my responsibility to make sure that no threat ever comes to my kingdom. You entered this kingdom carrying a gun – and trust me, I know exactly how dangerous those are. I have a right to know at least a little about you."

"I don't trust you." She said, narrowing her eyes, and it was rather intimidating. She was pretty tall, though she only came up to his chin. "I won't tell you anything."

He grew angry. "You can't do that! We're letting you live in our castle; we've given you clothing and food. In spite of that, you don't trust us. You see that we mean you no harm. We- Lucy-trusts you; I don't. If you want to earn our trust, tell us your story."

"I don't care if you trust me or not!" she said, scornfully. "I just wanna go home. I'll find a way to survive till then. Look, stop acting like you've done me a great favor by letting me stay here and stuff, okay? I never asked for your help. I never asked for your pity. And I sure as hell didn't ask for your understanding or your freaking trust!"

Now he was just plain angry. There was something about this girl that got on his nerves. He'd thought women were complicated. _She _was a hundred times worse.

"How could you be so ungrateful?" he asked, rising to his full height. She didn't flinch. "My brother and sisters are doing their best to help you adjust to this world until you can go back, and this is how you repay them? You're absolutely _pathetic_!"

She was now glaring at him but he didn't care. He didn't get how she was so casual of this whole thing, why she just couldn't _talk_. He knew better than anyone, the dangers of trusting the wrong people. He knew how hard it became to trust after being betrayed. But he – all of them – deserved some explanation, some justification. They couldn't just let a stranger into their home. What part of that did she not get?

"_Me, _pathetic? Would you look at yourself? You're _forcing _me to speak when I don't want to. I don't know about this place, but America is a free country where we have the right to speech. It's my choice whether I want to talk or not, and I will talk if and when I want to, not a minute more, not a minute less. And by the way, that _shit _you blabbered about being grateful? Well, excuse me, but how the heck can you assume that I'm not grateful? Just because I won't talk about myself, I'm not grateful for the help your siblings have given me? My being an outsider has nothing to do with your kingdom and safety, and if it really does, throw me out and see if I care!" she yelled.

"Feisty." Edmund muttered, slowly and smugly smirking, his back against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. He knew what would happen next.

"You - I – How annoying can a person get? Urgh!" she stomped off, chest heaving, arms fisted by her sides.

Ah, it was happening exactly as he'd pictured it. Well, _almost _exactly as he'd pictured it. Key word here being _almost_.

As she left she called out,

"And all this _bullshit _about trust is sickening coming from you, by the way, you – you _miserable traitor!"_

Narrowing his eyes at her retreating back and literally growling in rage, King Edmund stalked off to talk to Peter about getting rid of the gravest threat they'd ever worst threat in all of Narnia. And above all, the greatest threat to his mental health and sanity. He needed them to get rid of Amethyst.


	5. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hello everyone.

I was going to post the next chapter and add this author's note in it, but it is going to be pretty long, so I don't want it in the way of my writing. I'm not going to insist that you read this. It's your choice. After reading the reviews I've got recently though, I had a little to say and you can decide if you want to listen to it.

**I'm mainly replying and clearing out some doubts and justifying myself after reading some critical reviews I'd got. I request you all to read those reviews and tell me if you agree with any part of them - it would really help. And if you do, read my justifications on all those parts below. I can't force you to do anything, but I'd be grateful it if you did.**

**First, again, I'd like to thank all my reviewers profusely for their support, suggestions and criticism, because honestly, all I really want is to improve as a author, and I'm glad that I'm getting so much help doing it. I'd like to thank my followers too, and everyone who favourited. I really appreciate all of this.**

I read the two Guest reviews I'd got, and I have no clue if they are from the same person, or if the same person has written all three guest reviews I have received thus far. But anyway...

_For the reviewer who reviewed on chapter 4:_

Thank you for pointing that out! I guess I was thinking of Gryffindor, instead of Narnia :) I have made the necessary changes - gold has become green. Sorry for that anyway, it was a really stupid mistake, but easily fixed.

I _know _that Edmund is perfectly right. I justify his words in the next chapter. But in my story, Amethyst is not there to heal Edmund or just put things right. In the original Narnia series, have you seen how all the Pevensies very clearly grow stronger and better in Narnia? Take the example of Edmund himself. Look at how he was in LWW and how he became in PC. Then again, a few more dark elements of his personality show in VoDT and he grows as a person in the end of the book. Amethyst is in the story to heal as a person, to become a better human being, to change. I never said that she's perfect the way she is, or that she'll remain 'perfect' and Edmund will end up falling for her current self! Amethyst needs to improve a lot as a person, as do all normal human beings. And Narnia will help her with that, just as it helped the Pevensies. So yes, I completely agree that Amethyst is being too paranoid and rather ridiculous. They are not an orphanage or a charity school. Do they keep her or do they throw her out? If they do keep her, _why_? This is what I want my readers to ask and these are the questions I will answer in the next chapter. Remember, I never said that Amethyst was right or that Edmund was right. I simply wrote what each of them said and presented Edmund's thoughts on the matter.

_For the reviewer who reviewed on chapter 3:_

__ "**Having issues does not make up for gross implausibility, weird names, and generalized Sueness. Were her parents Neo Pagan or something, that they middlenamed their daughter after an ancient goddess? Even if she chose that for herself, WHY? Using Amethyst as a character name when it's your username and then insisting she's not you at all comes off as...inelegant and suspicious, to put it mildly.**

Okay, I'd like to tackle this word by word. I'm not criticizing or nitpicking, I'm just trying to understand.

**Gross implausibility**: I'll be honest, think me dumb if you want. What part of Amethyst/the story is grossly implausible? Looking at your review, I'd like to say that you are skeptical of a lot of things in my fan fiction. Some of the outward unbelievable things, I've changed (I've mentioned that it's AU, Oreius exists, _yes_, Amethyst's last name is being changed and is currently not mentioned in the summary. As for some other things, they will now be justified)

**Weird names**: I'm changing her last name, so that's that. Right now, I haven't mentioned it because I haven't decided. So there, problem solved.

**Using Amethyst as a character name when it's your username and then insisting she's not you at all comes off as...inelegant and suspicious**: Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not doing anything about this. It may be suspicious, and it may be inelegant, but I like the name Amethyst. I can't prove that she's not me. You can think whatever you want, and you don't have to believe me, but that's just the truth. I am not Amethyst or like her at all. CIA Agent? I can hardly kick a football. Cynical and smart mouthed? I stutter around strangers and take forever to come up with a good comeback. I'm the opposite of Amethyst in every way, but I can't convince you about it, and that can't be helped. As to why Amethyst chose that name for herself is something I will disclose in time.

**"She's also affected the characters. Firstly, your story needs to be marked AU if you kept the Pevensies in Narnia and time-transplanted Oreius 1300 years later. Secondly, Peter and Edmund have studied swordplay. They should be able to disarm her, or call a dryad from the trees to assist them. They will not stand there acting as if she is their equal and jabbering with her. They will claim their authority first."**

**Firstly, your story needs to be marked AU if you kept the Pevensies in Narnia and time-transplanted Oreius 1300 years later. : DONE.**

**Secondly, Peter and Edmund have studied swordplay. They should be able to disarm her, or call a dryad from the trees to assist them. They will not stand there acting as if she is their equal and jabbering with her. They will claim their authority first."**

Okay, so if you found a strange girl in the woods wearing weird clothes blabbering some nonsense you can't understand, will you not even be a little confused? Firstly, they stumble upon a girl who came from nowhere and just appeared in Narnia carrying a gun, which is from a world they left behind. Yet, she doesn't look like she's from Earth. She's talking about cocaine and Russia and when she threatens to shoot them, Edmund holds his sword against her. They have to know who, or at least _what _she is before taking her away. Also, it's a gun, not a sword. If they'd tried anything on her, even moved a little closer, she'd have shot them. They knew this. As for 'jabbering with them', and asserting their authority - well, the girl's not even making sense! They would first try and understand what the hell she's trying to say before declaring themselves, wouldn't they? And if they had, it would have just made everything more confusing. She'd diss their authority in their faces.

**So far, your story sounds almost exactly like every other girl-falls-into-Narnia fic: randomly drops in, talks back to the Pevensies, makes them act OOC, HATES dresses, gets taken under their wing, instantly doesn't get along with the person she's of course going to fall in love with, etc, etc.**

I've got the talking-back comment before, and I will try to quell it. But the thing is, for most of the story till now, she believes that she knows what's going on. She believes more that she's under drugs/ with a bunch of criminals, than that she's in a magical land called Narnia. She tries to intimidate them, show that she isn't afraid. At the same time, she isn't completely mature either, and she's human. Talking-back is one of the mind's defenses when it has been proved wrong. She can't believe that all this is happening and she desperately tries to deal with things, get things under control. But yes, I'll cut it out with all the smart-mouthing.

How exactly are the Pevensies acting OOC? I just didn't get that, sorry.

She hates dresses. Well, look, a lot of girls do. It's a fact. Just look at her character from the beginning - does she seem like the type to wear dresses at all? This also has a little to do with her dad's death, and more will be disclosed later. I got sick of all the romances where the girls saw Narnian dresses, said, "This is so gorgeous!" wore them, looked good etc. Many girls today just prefer to stay away from them.

Gets taken under their wing? They have no choice! They cannot just leave her out in a land she doesn't even believe in. She's in Narnia for a reason. Being the Kings and Queens and humans they are, they are responsible for her since she stumbled upon Narnia like they did all those years ago.

Doesn't get along with the person she'll fall in love with: There's more to the story than that. Also, I'm sick of stories where Edmund admires the brave, strong girl who just happens to cry in his arms (and still be classified as strong), or the beautiful angel who stumbles into Narnia where they fall in love in like three days, or when his best friend from Finchley comes with them ands sticks with him through thick and thin. All I have to say is, they will fall in love eventually; all of us know that. But how? That's the question.

**I also want to point out that opposites attract because they *complement* each other, not because they butt heads. And that bickering in a relationship comes *after* the relationship is well established, not at the beginning.**

Who said that my story was supposed to be in the "opposites attract" category? Who said that Ed and Amethyst complement each other? I myself have said that they are perfect for each other _in the worst possible ways_. How can two people who butt heads, as you call it, fall in love? That's what my story is about. Edmund and Amethyst _don't _complement each other; they are _not _similar and they _do not _fall in love because they butt heads. That was never my intention. They don't get along because they clash terribly. When a people read this story, they are supposed to think, "How on Earth will _these two _end up in love?"

Bickering coming after and before the relationship is established. They do not bicker because they are in a relationship/will be in one. They bicker because it is amusing and they are both competitive in nature, thus wanting to best each other. The bickering is not aimed at showing anything that signifies a relationship at all.

**Eighteen-year-olds are not in the CIA. Period. End of story. No debates, no exceptions. THAT is blatant Sue. That's not just "extra convenient", that's plain out stupid. The CIA is not a hereditary organization; you don't get in because your dad's in it. And while the Secret Service may possibly be part of the CIA (has no internet while writing this), I'm pretty darn sure they're not interchangeable.**

Get ready to hear the lamest argument you've heard your whole life.

Amethyst is not eighteen. She's nineteen.

There, I've said it. Seriously though, I knew that this was the most deprecating factor of the whole story, but it was necessary. I _needed _my character to be in the CIA, and I really couldn't compromise on her age because it was perfect for how I wanted to portray her. And the CIA/ Secret Service stuff? Frankly, I have no idea what you're talking about, and if I did make them interchangeable, sorry. I had no idea I'd done that.

**On the up side, Amethyst's reaction to meeting Oreius was about the funniest thing I've read all day.**

What's this I hear - a word of praise from my formidable, critical yet helpful Guest user? Well,thank you! I'm glad to know that you liked something in the story at all :)

**I know that the Guest reviewers will probably not bother to even read this, and that there is a 1 % chance of them actually replying to my justifications. But I've also written this so that all other readers of this story know my intentions with it more clearly and, if they have the same doubts as some, they can get them cleared/query further upon them. I'm sorry that there isn't a new chapter up and I know how annoying these author's notes can be (lol) but it had to be done. Thank you so much for your time and your incredible amount of patience! Congratulations, you've reached the end of this A/N! I'm so happy to have support and reviews from wonderful people like you!**

**~AmethystAuthor11**


End file.
